


Remdy de Noël

by Go__Ask__Alice



Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go__Ask__Alice/pseuds/Go__Ask__Alice
Summary: Après un réveillon particulièrement morose, Andy trouve une jolie surprise sous son sapin de Noël.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Remington Leith
Kudos: 3





	Remdy de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit one shot avec un pitch tout simple. Joyeux Noël.

C’est désormais officiel, ce noël sera le pire de sa vie. Il avait pourtant eu son lot de réveillons pourris au cours de son existence, mais Andy avait battu tous les records cette année. Sa petite amie l’avait plaqué, comme on laisse tomber un poids mort que l’on est fatigué de porter, et il n’avait pas eu le courage de le dire à sa famille. Résultat : pour ne pas avoir à leur expliquer son absence, il avait dû passer ce noël seul dans une maison qui était encore la leur il y a deux semaines.

Un réveillon solitaire. Il était difficile de faire plus triste. En se réveillant, ce matin-là, Andy n’arrive pas à déterminer si c’est l’absence de Juliet qui lui pèse ou simplement une solitude à laquelle il n’est plus vraiment habitué. Son groupe, sa famille, sa fiancée… Il avait fait en sorte de se construire une vie où il serait toujours entouré. Mais ces derniers mois n’avaient été qu’une longue suite de remises en question, la dernière en date étant l’ultimatum de Juliet.

_Ou toi et moi, on construit quelque chose de vraiment sérieux, ou je fais mes valises._

Quelque chose de vraiment sérieux… Il n’avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu’elle avait voulu dire par là. Puis en creusant un peu, il avait trouvé le nœud du problème. Un problème grand, très mince, avec un beau regard brun et un sourire à faire fondre toute la calotte polaire. Andy soupire et force son esprit à prendre un autre chemin. Penser à lui maintenant serait si pathétique.

Il se lève pour aller se faire couler un café, décidant de prendre les choses l’une après l’autre, de ne pas se projeter dans quoi que ce soit afin de ne pas devenir fou à l’issue de cette journée. Demain, il reprendra le travail et aura enfin de quoi s’occuper l’esprit. Il traverse le salon en direction de la grande cuisine ouverte et se fige au beau milieu de l’espace de vie. Le sapin est là, décoré avec soin par Juliet quand elle pensait encore que leur histoire avait un sens. Et au pied de ce sapin, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs semble s’être assoupi, en chien de fusil, paisible dans la lumière du petit matin.

Andy frotte ses yeux devant cette vision étrange. Sa santé mentale n’est certes pas des plus solide ces derniers temps, mais pas au point de lui causer des hallucinations. Il s’approche et s’accroupit près de l’invité surprise qui dort belle et bien à ses pieds et effleure doucement son épaule. Remington remue alors en grognant et ouvre les yeux. Il porte ses lunettes à monture noires, celles qu’il portait quand Andy et lui se sont rencontrés au printemps dernier, alors qu’il venait de fêter ses dix-huit-ans. Celles avec lesquelles Andy ne peut s’empêcher de le trouver particulièrement craquant.

— Bonjour. Joyeux Noël.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il sourit d’un air adorablement innocent. Il est vêtu d’un improbable pyjama rouge avec de petits motifs en forme de dinosaures dessus.

— Je ne sais pas. Je me suis endormi dans mon lit, hier soir, et ce matin, je me retrouve là. Tu aurais demandé quelque chose de spécial au père noël, cette année ?

Remington a toujours eu ce pouvoir magique sur Andy, celui de le faire sourire quelques soient les circonstances, même quand sa spontanéité le mettait dans des situations très compliquées à gérer pour lui. Comme lors de cette soirée où, à moitié dans les vapes à cause de l’alcool, son ami l’avait embrassé à pleine bouche alors que Juliet était dans les parages.

— Ta mère sait que tu es là, au moins ?

— Emerson va me couvrir, il me doit bien ça vues toutes les fois où je le fait quand il découche.

— Tu lui as dit que tu venais ici ?

Remington lui jette un regard malicieux et fait un signe de tête négatif.

— Je ne pense pas avoir été suffisamment sage pour mériter un aussi joli cadeau, sourit Andy.

— Tu as supporté Juliet pendant toute cette année, ça n’est plus de la sagesse à ce stade, c’est de l’héroïsme.

Cette fois Andy ne parvient pas à sourire. Remington se redresse et masse sa nuque en grimaçant. Dormir à même le sol lui a manifestement causé quelques courbatures.

— Désolé. C’était pourri comme humour. Je sais qu’elle te manque.

— Je ne sais pas, soupire Andy. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j’en suis en ce moment.

Remington tend le bras et caresse la joue d’Andy.

— Tu es là, avec moi. Et moi, je suis là pour que tu passes un Noël agréable.

Andy frissonne au contact du bout de ses doigts sur sa peau.

— Et demain ?

— Demain, ronronne Remington, tu pourras faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, et t’en retourner à ta petite vie tranquille d’hétéro bien comme il faut.

Son visage d’ange s’étire d’un sourire un peu timide alors qu’il lui propose en toute décontraction de l’utiliser comme source de réconfort. Andy fronce les sourcils. Ça n’est pas comme ça qu’il a l’habitude de traiter les autres êtres humains. Et ça n’est certainement pas de cette manière dont il compte traiter cet être humain là en particulier.

— Alors, Monsieur Biersack ? Décidez-vous. Votre petit cadeau ne va pas se déballer tout seul.

C’est comme une décharge électrique qui s’empare de lui sans qu’il ne puisse résister à cet élan qui le pousse alors vers le jeune homme. Il le saisit par la nuque et plaque brutalement ses lèvres aux siennes alors que Remington gémit, allant chercher son souffle, sa langue, luttant pour ne pas le dévorer littéralement. Cet appétit bien trop brutal, nourris de mois de fantasmes soigneusement refoulés, a quelque chose d’un peu effrayant. Andy rompt alors le contact et s’écarte, le souffle court.

— Désolé. Je me contrôle bien mieux que ça d’habitude.

Remington ne répond pas. Il sourit et saisit le visage d’Andy entre ses mains, avec douceur, pour se pencher sur ses lèvres et l’embrasser tendrement. Andy se laisse faire. C’est peut-être plus prudent ainsi. Au bout de plusieurs longues et délicieuses minutes, Remington déplace ses mains dans les cheveux d’Andy et approfondit leur baiser, ravivant la douce violence qui contracte les tripes d’Andy. Ce dernier le saisit alors par les épaules, l’aidant à se relever sans lâcher ses lèvres. Il le prend ensuite dans ses bras alors que Remington s’accroche à son cou. Seigneur, il est si léger ! Il est pourtant presqu’aussi grand que lui. Andy s’est souvent dit que quelques kilos supplémentaires lui iraient vraiment à ravir. Il le faisait déjà complétement craquer, avec ses traits enfantins, son torse fin et ses hanches à damner toute une armée de saints. Il n’osait pas imaginer ce qu’il en serait si son petit cul remplissait convenablement ses jeans.

Contraint de lâcher la bouche de Remington pour voir où il va, Andy rejoint en toute hâte la chambre à coucher, tandis que le plus jeune entreprend de picorer son cou avec un appétit féroce. Il le repose dès le seuil passé et l’embrasse à nouveau tout en le déshabillant. L’emballage du cadeau vole bien vite à plusieurs mètres. Andy lui ôte aussi ses lunettes et le repousse jusqu’à l’immense lit en fer forgé où Remington s’allonge sagement, rabattant la couette sur son corps nu dans un geste adorable de pudeur.

Andy s’efforce de ne pas oublier qu’il a quatre années de plus, et certainement une plus grande expérience. Beaucoup plus grande. Le fait que Remington se soit aussi complétement offert à lui ne lui donne pas le droit de faire n’importe quoi. Il prend donc le temps de se calmer un peu tandis qu’il se déshabille à son tour, ôtant le T-Shirt des Misfits qu’il porte toujours pour dormir ainsi que son caleçon, avant de le rejoindre sous la couette. Leurs corps s’épousent l’un l’autre alors que Remington gémit entre les lèvres d’Andy. Ses joues ont pris une jolie teinte cramoisie. Andy doit clarifier un point important avant de poursuivre.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà… ?

Remington fait un signe de tête négatif.

— Jamais avec un mec ?

— Jamais avec personne, précise le plus jeune.

Il baisse le regard comme si cet aveu avait quelque chose de honteux. Andy se souvient d’avoir aussi eu dix-huit ans, et ça l’aurait fait prodigieusement chier d’être encore vierge à cet âge.

— Tu as envie ? demande alors Andy.

— Ça ne se voit pas ? s’amuse Remington.

— Si, mais… On peut faire pleins de trucs très sympas sans forcément aller jusqu’au bout. Tu comprends ? Ça n’est pas forcément ce que j’attends de toi.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi, dis-moi ?

Andy prend un instant pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Il veut qu’il comprenne que cette histoire un peu excitante de cadeau de Noël ne fait en aucun cas de lui son jouet, une chose dont Andy pourrait disposer à sa guise.

— Je veux que tu te sentes libre de me demander d’arrêter. A n’importe quel moment. Si ce que je te fais te met mal à l’aise, te cause de l’inconfort ou… de la douleur. Tu dois me dire d’arrêter.

— Mais… Est-ce que ça n’est pas normal ? D’avoir mal, je veux dire.

— Non ! Bien-sûr que non.

— Donc, sourit malicieusement Remington, si j’ai mal c’est que tu t’y prends comme un pied ?

— Exactement, rit Andy.

— Et que je peux donc t’envoyer balader.

— Sans le moindre problème.

Remington se blottit contre lui et pousse un soupir d’aise.

— Tu es beaucoup trop parfait pour être réel, murmure-t-il.

— Est-ce que j’ai ta promesse ? insiste Andy.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, du moment que tu continues à m’embrasser comme tu le faisais.

Andy fond de nouveau sur ses lèvres et bascule au-dessus de lui, tandis qu’une de ses mains parcoure son torse. Remington recommence à gémir faiblement, s’abandonnant sans honte aux sensations qu’Andy lui procure. Ce dernier se fait violence pour ne pas aller trop vite, mais la manière dont Remington lâche complétement prise ne l’aide pas vraiment à rester sage. Sa main s’aventure de plus en plus bas, tournant un moment autour de son nombril avant de descendre encore.

— Oh Andy… souffle Remington.

Son corps se tend et sa respiration se saccade dans sa bouche. Andy lâche alors ses lèvres pour mordiller la peau de son cou, et continue à descendre sur son torse tandis que sa main experte est à l’œuvre. Il a une idée très précise de ce qu’il a envie de lui faire maintenant, mais reste attentif au moindre signe qui trahirait une hésitation de sa part. Parvenu à son nombril, il y glisse sa langue et savoure les gémissements extasiés que cette petite manœuvre arrache à son jeune amant.

Il le lâche alors et se redresse un peu pour bien le regarder. Son regard est indécent derrière ses paupières mi-closes, et il répond d’un petit hochement de tête au coup d’œil interrogateur d’Andy. Il l’autorise à aller plus loin, alors Andy ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

Une longue plainte s’échappe alors de la gorge de Remington, entrecoupée de son prénom qu’il expire à plusieurs reprises, telle une petite musique très plaisante à entendre. Andy se souvient de la première fois que quelqu’un lui a fait ça. Une fille avec qui il sortait depuis des semaines. Il se souvient également de la première fois qu’un mec le lui a fait. Un fan. Il s’était soulé et l’avait suivi jusque chez lui. Il avait mis un temps appréciable avant d’arriver à coucher avec des types sans s’être suffisamment imbibé au préalable. Et un temps encore plus long avant de laisser de quelconques sentiments s’inviter dans ces moments purement physiques.

La respiration de plus en plus heurtée de Remington ramène l’esprit d’Andy à l’opération en cours et il se maudit alors de son inattention.

— Andy, attend… je… je vais…

Trop tard. Andy se recule juste à temps et le visage de Remington se crispe sous les vagues de sa jouissance, tandis qu’il mord ses lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements.

— Je suis désolé, grogne-t-il alors, cachant son visage sous son bras replié.

— Désolé de quoi ?soupire Andy. Je suis complétement responsable de ce qui vient de se passer.

Remington ne répond pas et Andy se penche sur le bord du lit pour ramasser un T-shirt qui trainait au pied et le glissé dans la main du plus jeune, le laissant se nettoyer et reprendre ses esprits.

— C’est atrocement gênant, soupire-t-il.

Andy le prend dans ses bras et l’embrasse sur le front.

— Tu as aimé ce que je te faisais, je trouve ça très flatteur.

— Mais toi… je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

Andy rit.

— Aucun mec n’est jamais mort de ne pas être allé au bout. Ça c’est ce qu’on raconte aux filles pour les faire culpabiliser quand on n’obtient pas ce qu’on veut.

— Pitié, dis-moi que tu n’as jamais fait ça.

— Non… sourit Andy. Moi je suis un type bien.

— C’est vrai. Tu l’es.

Remington embrasse alors Andy, tendrement tout d’abord, puis de moins en moins innocemment, alors que sa main le parcourt fébrilement. Andy se laisse faire jusqu’à ce que Remington parvienne à son entrejambe.

— Je t’ai dit que c’était pas obligé, grogne-t-il.

— Ne sois pas injuste, tu veux ? Moi aussi j’ai envie de te faire du bien.

— Humpf !

C’est le seul son qui sort de la bouche d’Andy tandis que les doigts du plus jeune se referment sur lui. Il lève alors les bras et ses mains s’accrochent aux barreaux de la tête de lit tandis que son corps se tend sous les assauts de son plaisir.

— Est-ce que je m’y prends bien, s’informe Remington.

— Oh, putain, oui !

Un grand sourire fend alors les traits du jeune homme.

— Très bien. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Andy gémit et mord ses lèvres.

— Je veux que tu continues.

— Non. Dis-moi ce que tu veux… vraiment. De quoi tu as envie, là, maintenant ?

— J’ai… j’ai envie… halète Andy.

— Oui ?

— J’ai envie de te baiser.

Andy mord à nouveau ses lèvres, ayant peine à croire qu’un truc aussi vulgaire ait pu sortir de sa propre bouche.

— Voilà. Tu vois quand tu veux.

— Tu es un démon, souffle Andy.

Un démon avec des traits d’ange qui finira par lui faire perdre la raison.

Remington cesse alors de le torturer, se redresse sur le lit, et son regard sombre se plante dans celui d’Andy.

— Si tu mettais un peu de musique ?

Andy hésite. Il a très envie de lui, comme il n’avait eu envie de personne depuis très longtemps, mais il n’est pas certain d’avoir envie de prendre cette responsabilité. Une première fois peu marquer à jamais la vie sexuelle d’une personne. Il est bien placé pour savoir ça.

— Je promets de te dire si ça ne me plait pas, ajoute alors Remington, venant ainsi à bout des dernières réticences d’Andy.

Il se redresse à son tour et embrasse Remington tendrement avant de se lever pour allumer la petite enceinte posée sur la commode. Il lance une de ses _playlists_ sur son téléphone et ouvre le tiroir du haut pour prendre une petite trousse en tissu noir qu’il vient déposer sur la table de nuit, tandis que les premières mesures de _Nights In White Satin_ emplissent la chambre à coucher.

Remington est toujours assis sur le lit et lève un regard plein de détermination vers lui. La beauté du jeune homme lui tord alors l’estomac. Ou est-ce l’affection qu’il a finie par lui porter, après des mois de tentative d’évitement et de mensonge à lui-même sur la puissante attraction qu’il avait pour lui ?

— Allonge-toi. Sur le ventre.

Remington s’exécute sagement et Andy se pose près de lui. Il attrape la petite trousse noire et en sort un flacon de son huile de massage favorite, s’efforçant à cet instant d’oublier que c’est Juliet qui la lui a achetée. Il en dépose une petite quantité sur le dos de Remington en entreprend de le masser.

— Ça sent bon, sourit ce dernier. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Rose de Damas.

— J’ai l’impression d’être un prince des milles et unes nuits, s’amuse alors le plus jeune.

— Tu es le prince de mes pensées, sourit Andy.

— Arrête ton baratin, se moque Remington. Je suis du tout cuit, plus besoin de te fatiguer.

— Ça m’apprendra à vouloir être romantique.

Remington rit mais ne répond pas. Andy passe la demi-heure qui suit à pétrir consciencieusement chacun de ses muscles pour qu’il se détende au maximum. Le silence prolongé de ce dernier commence à lui faire croire qu’il a fini par s’endormir. Peut-être a-t-il été un peu trop efficace ?

— Est-ce que ça va ? demande alors Andy.

— Tu parles ! J’ai l’impression de planer.

— Tu veux qu’on s’arrête là ?

— Non.

Andy frissonne alors qu’il anticipe la suite. Les endroits où ses mains vont bientôt s’aventurer, les réactions du corps de Remington à ses caresses, sa propre excitation qu’il devra alors contrôler… Depuis la commode, l’enceinte bascule sur le titre suivant. _Closer_ de Nine Inch Nails. Remington sourit en reconnaissant le titre.

— Tu vois, ta _playlist_ sait mieux que toi ce que tu as à faire.

Andy ferme les yeux et laisse l’air lancinant de ce titre rempli de débauche l’envahir et le guider. Une de ses mains se pose sur la cheville de Remington et remonte très lentement par l’intérieur de sa jambe, arrachant un long soupire à ce dernier. Il écarte alors un peu plus ses jambes tandis qu’Andy passe son genou et remonte encore le long de sa cuisse. Remington relâche un autre soupire, ou plutôt un gémissement. Les paupières closes, il se pâme alors qu’Andy précise ses caresses, laissant l’indécence de son désir se communiquer à ses gestes.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

Seigneur, cette chanson ! La tête d’Andy tourne comme s’il avait descend d’une traite le quart d’une bouteille de scotch.

— Oh Andy… continue, réclame Remington.

Andy continue. Andy va de plus en plus loin tandis que Remington replie ses jambes pour décoller un peu son bassin du lit, et se cambre alors, encourageant le plus âgé à sauter le pas.

_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

Son doigt se glisse progressivement en lui, lui arrachant alors un son un peu incongru, tandis qu’Andy se penche pour embrasser son épaule, son dos, sa nuque, prenant tout le temps qu’il faut pour que Remington s’habitue cette sensation inédite.

— Est-ce que ça te plaît ? demande Andy après de longues minutes à s’être délecté de ses longs gémissements.

— C’est bon… expire Remington.

— Tu en veux plus ?

— Oui.

Les mouvements du corps de Remington ainsi que les manifestations sonores de son plaisir avaient déjà répondu à ces questions pour lui, mais Andy ne veut prendre aucun risque, et il doit reconnaître qu’il est très excitant de l’entendre formuler ainsi son consentement, en toute confiance et sans la moindre honte.

Andy abandonne alors provisoirement Remington pour aller chercher l’autre flacon dans la petite trousse. La suite des opérations va demander plus qu’une simple huile de massage. Remington a reposé son bassin sur le lit et l’observe, le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu’il murmure les paroles licencieuses de la chanson.

_— You get me closer to God…_

Andy tire un préservatif de la trousse et vient se rallonger à ses côté, posant tout ce dont il va avoir besoin à portée de main. Il ne veut plus avoir à s’éloigner de lui pour quelque raison que ce soit. Remington est toujours poser sur le ventre et frisonne quand Andy pose à nouveau ses mains sur lui.

— Tu as envie qu’on se mette autrement ? demande le plus âgé.

— Non. Continue à faire ce que tu faisais.

Andy s’exécute et reprend où il s’était arrêté alors que Remington se cambre de nouveau pour l’accueillir. Il prend soin de prendre tout son temps, de ne pas brûler les étapes et de le préparer comme il se doit. Il n’est pas certain d’avoir déjà autant pris son temps avec qui que ce soit, mais l’état dans lequel il en est train de mettre le jeune homme le récompense de toute la patience dont il fait preuve. Progressivement, Remington remonte son bassin en prenant appui sur ses genoux et finit par faire de même avec ses bras, terminant à quatre pattes sur le lit d’Andy.

— Tu es bien trop excitant pour être réel, souffle alors ce dernier.

— Alors, tu sais quoi faire…

Andy mordille ses lèvres d’envie. C’est effectivement la suite logique des choses.

— T’es sûr ?

— M’oblige pas à te supplier, grince Remington.

Cette scène, Andy a bien dû l’imaginer une bonne centaine de fois, y compris ici même, dans ce lit, alors que sa petite amie dormait à ses côtés. Remington hante ses fantasmes depuis ce jour où, lors d’une fête improvisée par une amie de Juliet et à laquelle il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se rendre, il avait fait son entrée dans sa vie. Andy l’avait simplement trouvé mignon, ce jour-là, avec ses cheveux noir corbeau dressés sur la tête et cet air de gamin innocent. C’était seulement le soir venu, quand il s’était retrouvé seul avec ses pensées que les choses s’étaient gâtées.

Après s’être protégé, Andy saisit Remington par les hanches et s’emploie alors à lui donner satisfaction. Ce dernier l’accueille en se cambrant d’avantage et Andy se dit que c’est décidément bien meilleur que tout ce qu’il avait pu jusqu’à lors imaginer. Il continue de maîtriser ses gestes cependant, attentif au moindre signe d’inconfort de son partenaire.

— _Oh God_ … souffle Remington.

— Mon prénom à moi c’est Andy, bébé.

Remington tente de répliquer mais la phrase se perd entre ses gémissements indécents. Devant son lâcher prise, Andy prend peu à peu de l’amplitude alors que Remington pousse sur ses mains pour lui en réclamer d’avantage. Le problème, c’est qu’Andy ne risque pas d’aller encore très loin si Remington continue d’être aussi démonstratif. La solution serait de penser à autre chose, de s’évader un peu de cette séquence bien trop intense, il sait le faire quand il veut tenir plus longtemps. Il n’en a pas la moindre envie. Il veut profiter de chaque seconde de ce qui est en train de se passer, car rien ne lui garantit qu’il pourra un jour recommencer.

Andy décide d’anticiper et passe un bras autour de sa taille afin de les immobiliser. Il s’assoit alors, entrainant Remington contre lui, collant son dos à son torse, le souffle court.

— Pourquoi on s’arrête ? se plaint Remington.

— Parce que sinon, dans dix secondes, c’est terminé.

Il ricane.

— C’est bien que je sois pas le seul à être trop émotif.

Andy ignore la moquerie et commence à caresser son torse se sa main libre avant de la descendre jusqu’à son entrejambe et de le saisir fermement, le dos de Remington se tendant contre lui. Au bout de quelques va et vient, Remington commence à se tortiller.

— Laisse-moi bouger, halète-t-il.

Andy desserre l’emprise sur sa taille et l’accompagne, une main sur sa hanche, l’autre toujours occupée à son plaisir, ce qui lui permet d’être un peu moins concentré sur le sien. Remington ondule sur lui au rythme qui lui convient, complétement happé par ce qui le traverse alors. Il reprend sa respiration à plusieurs reprises, tentant manifestement de dire quelque chose que son plaisir bloque à chaque fois dans sa gorge.

— Je t’aime, finit-il par parvenir à expirer.

La déclaration se fond parfaitement dans l’instant. Elle pourrait effrayer Andy mais il sent sa poitrine se gonfler d’un sentiment de plénitude qui ressemble à s’y méprendre à du bonheur. Il accélère le rythme, sentant son amant tout proche, impatient de pouvoir le rejoindre enfin. Les gémissements et la respiration de Remington se suspendent alors pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant qu’une plainte sifflante de s’échappe de sa gorge, se prolongeant jusqu’à ce qu’il reprenne bruyamment son souffle. Andy le lâche et saisit ses hanches des deux mains pour se libérer à son tour, le corps parcourut d’une décharge de pure extase, joignant ses gémissements à ceux de Remington.

Ils finissent par s’immobiliser, le souffle court, et Andy entraîne Remington sur le côté afin qu’ils s’allongent l’un contre l’autre. _Nights In White Satin_ meuble le silence qui s’installe alors dans la chambre. C’est une autre version. Andy aime tellement cette chanson qu’il en a quatre différentes sur cette playlist. Peut-être en fera-t-il aussi sa propre reprise, un jour ?

Remington grogne quand il se retire en douceur. Andy embrasse sa nuque et se pose sur le dos, le corps toujours parcouru d’exquis petits frissons. Il n’en revient pas du pied qu’il vient de prendre. Il aimerait beaucoup savoir si Remington est dans le même état d’esprit, mais préfère le laisser tranquille pour l’instant. Il a bien mérité de se reposer un peu.

Andy tend son bras pour attraper le paquet de cigarette dans le tiroir de la table de nuit qui se trouve de son côté et s’en allume une. Remington lui tourne le dos, posé sur le flanc. Il essaie de ne pas s’inquiéter de son silence mais finit par avoir cette sale impression qu’il l’ignore.

— Est-ce que tu veux une clope ? demande-t-il alors.

Pas de réponse.

Il se redresse pour mieux le voir et doit se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il s’est endormi. Andy se lève et contourne le lit. Ses paupières sont closes et sa respiration paisible. Il tire alors la couette sur lui pour ne pas qu’il ait froid et rejoint la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche.

Il passe un temps appréciable sous la douche et enfile un peignoir avant de gagner la cuisine. L’idée lui est venue alors que l’eau brulante ruisselait sur son corps et lui éclaircissait l’esprit. Un brunch. Voilà une conclusion parfaite à cette matinée des plus agréables.

Tandis qu’il cuisine, Andy se surprend à s’imaginer là, avec Remington, tous les dimanches, à savourer ensemble le brunch hebdomadaire qu’il lui aurait préparé. C’est la première fois depuis des semaines qu’envisager l’avenir ne lui provoque pas une profonde angoisse.

Une histoire avec Remington ? Sa raison lui souffle que ça n’est pas une bonne idée. Sa jeunesse et leur statut respectif de chanteurs de groupes de rock risquent de trop compliquer les choses. Son cœur et son corps ne sont cependant pas si catégoriques. Il brouille les œufs et décide de ne rien décider pour le moment. Juste de profiter de ce brunch avec lui.

Le réveillon était définitivement le plus pourri qu’il ait vécu. Mais ce matin de Noël, lui, est une véritable bénédiction.


End file.
